Kontak Jodoh ala Naruto
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Kalian pasti punya tokoh favorit di cerita Naruto. Bosan melihat tokoh itu terus jomblo dan kesepian? Well, akhirnya telah muncul acara yang mengubah kehidupan cinta tokoh favorit dan malam minggu kalian! Tontonlah Kontak Jodoh ala Naruto!


Kontak Jodoh ala Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto selalu.

Pasangannya: Eehhh… Hehe…

Saya: (Menutup mulut, berusaha sekuat tenaga sampai tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak)

Semua tokoh Naruto: …

Tenten: Author apa-apaan ini! (Bercucuran air mata dengan panik)

Yamato: (Terlihat sebal) bukannya Author lagi dead-line "Captured in His Eyes"?

Ino: (Sibuk menyisir rambutnya lalu memakai lipstik pink.)

Shikamaru: … (Melihat persiapan Ino dengan membisu)

Mei: Kenapa… aku… berada… dalam daftar para kontestan… Aku Mizukage kelima, nggak punya waktu dijodohkan dalam acara murahan ini… (aura pembunuh terlihat di sekitarnya)

Saya: Santai, santai. Ini ide spontan kok. (nyengir) Lagipula nggak seburuk itu kok. Siapa tahu kalian akan ketemu pasangan hati kalian. (digebuk Neji dan Kabuto)

Naruto: Kalian jangan bunuh Author! Lagipula bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendapatkan teman baru! (Terlihat optimis sekali.)

Semua: (Berpikir kalau Naruto benar-benar seorang idiot)

Saya: (Sekarat) oke deh… begini saja, kalau respon para pembaca bagus tentang acara ini, maka kalian semua harus ikut dan acara ini. Hari ini acara pembukaan dulu. (Bangun dengan kening berlumuran darah sambil mengacungkan jempol, tersenyum lebar.)

Kiba: Ke rumah sakit dulu sebelum memulai sebuah acara!

Sakura: (Menyembuhkan sang Author sambil melirik ke Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.)

Shizune: Dengar ya Author. Mungkin saja kamu pikir ini akan sangat menghibur dan lucu, tetapi kami semua sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk acara nggak berguna seperti ini-

Akatsuki: (Memasuki belakang panggung dengan pakaian seksi dan sesuai dengan selera dan postur tubuh mereka.)

Shizune: (Mata berbinar-binar, mimisan sedikit sambil mengacungkan jempol.) Acara ini sangat berguna bagi masyarakat dan mendidik bagi kaum muda. Demi para leluhur kita, kita harus menemukan cinta sebanyak mungkin.

Anko: …

Sai: Acara ini acara seperti apa sih?

Saya: Begini, di awal setiap acara "Kontak Jodoh" dua roda jodoh akan diputar. Satu roda memperlihatkan semua tokoh cewek, dan satunya lagi semua tokoh cowok. Kedua roda ini berdekatan, bersentuhan di satu titik. Kedua tokoh cowok dan cewek yang terlihat di titik itu harus melewati tiga tahap. Pertama selama satu hari mereka harus kencan, nge-date, pokoknya melewati waktu bersama, kedua, malamnya mereka harus diwawancara, terpisah, lalu ketiga, mereka akan ikut tes cinta. Kedua tokoh akan terpisah oleh sebuah dinding, jika mereka suka partner mereka, mereka harus mengetik dengan remote cinta mereka berapa persen mereka suka partnernya. Dengan begitu kita bisa lihat apa mereka cocok atau nggak. (Tersenyum lebar penuh percaya diri.)

Sai: Jadi kita tidak tahu dengan siapa kita dijodohkan? Bisa dengan siapa saja?

Saya: Betul sekali! Pintar kamu Sai!

Tayuya: Kenapa kamu nggak ada dalam daftar para cewek!

Saya: Jangan begitu Yu. (Menyentuh pipi sambil tersipu malu.) Aku ini sudah punya tambatan hati.

Semua: (berpikir kalau nggak ada yang peduli.)

Saya: Lagipula saya ini pembawa acara. Hehe.

Guy: (Dengan bercucuran air mata) Aku ini kan sudah terlalu tua untuk punya pacar.

Saya: Ini cuma acara hiburan kok, siapapun yang jadi jodoh kalian nanti, nggak usah dipacari dengan serius.

Banyak tokoh Naruto: (Menghela napas mengucapkan doa syukur.)

Saya: Kalau semua sudah setuju, mari kita mulai!

Kiba: Siapa bilang kami sudah setuju!

* * *

Lampu-lampu menyinari panggung. Para juru kamera mengaktifkan kamera dan hampir semua orang di dunia menonton acara „Kontak Jodoh ala Naruto" di FF-TV. Sebuah intro lebay dengan music memilu yang memperlihat kehidupan jomblo dan sepi para tokoh Naruto tampil di layar.

"Halo para pemirsa FF-TV! Ini pembawa acara kalian, Angel. Selamat datang di acara Kontak Jodoh ala Naruto! Acara yang fresh, fun, dan pastinya akan menghibur malam minggu kalian! Kalian akan ketemu tokoh favorit dan non-favorit dari cerita Naruto dalam acara ini! Pertama-tama mari kita mewawancarai salah satu sponsor terbesar kita, Tuan Jiraiya!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar saat kamera menyorot sosok Jiraiya yang memamerkan gigi-giginya sambil memakai jas dengan motif Icha Icha Paradise. Ia melambai ke kamera lalu mendatangi sang pembawa acara.

"Halo tuan Jiraiya," sang pembawa acara tersenyum, menyodorkan mikrofon ke arah Jiraiya.

"Halo Angel, acara yang sangat menarik," Jiraiya tersenyum lebar.

„Tuan Jiraiya, Anda adalah sponsor terbesar kami. Kenapa Anda begitu antusias membantu kami menggelar acara ini?"

„Ya selain sangat menarik dan menghibur, aku mau isengin si Tsunade."

Aura pembunuh terlihat di pojok panggung, tetapi Jiraiya tidak menghiraukannya.

„Karya Anda, Icha Icha Paradise lagi menjadi bestseller. Apakah Anda ingin menunjukkan melalui acara ini dan karya-karya Anda betapa indahnya cinta itu?"

„Tentu saja! Bumi berrotasi karena cinta! Langit dan laut biru karena cinta! Semuanya berdasarkan cinta!" Jiraiya mengacungkan jempol ke arah kamera, dan tepuk tangan terdengar.

„Tuan Jiraiya, seperti apa harapan Anda pada acara ini?"

"Ya selain membuat para penonton dan pembaca terhibur, aku berharap dengan begini cerita Naruto lebih banyak punya pasangan. Dan semoga aku dapat partner yang seksi dan cantik, hehe."

"Terima kasih tuan Jiraiya, semoga acara dan karya Anda tetap laris diinginginkan masyarakat."

Jiraiya melambaikan tangan dan kamera fokus kepada sang pembawa acara.

"Pemirsa, tentunya Anda punya tokoh favorit kalian di cerita Naruto. Penasaran dengan siapa dia akan berpasangan? Sebelumnya kami akan menggelar acara pembukaan yang akan diawali oleh… Karin! Dengan lagu 'Mari Bercinta'!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar, lalu lampu-lampu padam. Dua lampu menyoroti panggung memperlihat sosok seorang cewek berkaca mata dengan rok mini, sepatu hak tinggi dan tank top pink. Dengan pose lebay ia berdiri menunggu. Saat musik dimainkan ia menari. Lalu ia menyanyi dengan nyaring:

_uhuuuu  
lala lala lala lala_

_uhuuuu  
lala lala lala lala_

_uhuuuu  
lala lala lala lala_

_uhuuuu  
lala lala lala lala_

_mari…mari…_

_dengan sadar menari ikuti alunan lagu  
semua mata pun kini hanya tertuju padaku_

Sasuke dan beberapa tokoh cowok lainnya mau muntah rasanya. Neji sudah permisi ke kamar mandi. Shino terlihat seperti patung yang kehilangan rohnya. Dengan goyang ala Inul, Karin lanjut:

_tapi tatap matamu seolah inginkan aku  
ingin dekatku peluk aku dan sentuh cintaku_

Karin mengkedipkan mata ke Sasuke yang tambah pucat pasi.

_tapi tunggulah dulu kau jangan coba merayu  
tunggu tunggulah dulu kau jangan dekati aku  
sabar sabarlah dulu kau jangan marah padaku  
bukan salahku jika banyak yang mau padaku_

Para tokoh cowok Naruto mulai merinding membayangkan satu di antara mereka akan berpasangan dengan Karin.

_mari semua dansa denganku  
dekap aku dan hanyutkanku  
dengan irama yang menggoda  
kulepaskan hasrat dirimu_

Shino pingsan. Hinata menjerit dan mencoba membuat Shino kembali sadar.

_dengan sadar menari ikuti alunan lagu  
semua mata pun kini hanya tertuju padaku  
tapi tatap matamu seolah inginkan aku  
ingin dekatku peluk aku dan sentuh cintaku_

_tapi tunggulah dulu kau jangan coba merayu  
tunggu tunggulah dulu kau jangan dekati aku  
sabar sabarlah dulu kau jangan marah padaku  
bukan salahku jika banyak yang mau padaku_

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten menonton nyanyian Karin dengan mulut terbuka dan mata lebar. Mereka tidak percaya kalau mereka membagi gender yang sama dengan makhluk lebay itu. Dan mereka kira Orochimaru adalah salah satu contoh orang yang nggak normal…

_lala lala lala lala  
lala lala lala lala_

_kamu inginkan aku  
peluk aku  
cium aku_

_kamu inginkan aku  
ingin bercinta denganku_

Karin terus menari dan bergoyang. Ia bahkan hampir mematahkan hak tinggi sepatunya, tetapi ia terus bernyanyi. Lalu lampu-lampu mulai redup saat ia nyanyi:

_tapi malam ini bukan hanya untukmu  
malam ini kita bercinta bersama…_

Hening. Karin melepaskan banyak ciuman tiupan ke kamera sambil berkedipkan mata, lalu meninggalkan panggung. Tetapi ia tidak sadar kalau dunia baru saja mengalami shok paling berat.

Sang pembawa acara batuk-batuk dengan malu, „sekarang waktunya iklan…"

Di layar tampilah sebuah padang rumput berbunga. Seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang dan memakai gaun putih berjalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba dari belakang beberapa shinobi Anbu meloncat. Gadis itu refleks melompat ke samping, menghindari serangan kunai. Ia menyerang para Anbu itu dengan sebuah ninjutsu hebat yang membuat padang rumput itu kehilangan semua bunga-bunganya. Saat kabut debu mulai menghilang terlihat cewek itu menghempaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang. Semua Anbu lerlihat ambruk di atas tanah.

Terdengar suara di latar belakang, „rambut berkilau dalam keadaan apapun, tanpa ketombe dan tanpa kerontokan. Hanya rambut Sutramatahari. Milikilah kelembutan dan kilauannya seperti Hinata Hyuuga. Karena rambut juga nyawa bagi para kunoichi."

Hinata tersenyum malu ke arah layar dengan rambut berkilau diterpa angin.

Iklan selesai dan para penonton dan banyak tokoh cowok bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Bahkan Naruto bersiul. Hinata tambah malu dan wajahnya merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Karin mendengus kesal sambil memalingkan muka.

„Mari kita lanjut dengan acara pembukaan kita… dengan Mr. Orochimaru sang Iluminator!" pembawa acara melangkah ke samping dan kamera kembali fokus ke panggung. Hampir semua tokoh Naruto punya firasat buruk.

Orochimaru berjalan ke panggung dengan jas hitam pekat. Ia diikuti sang asistennya, Kabuto yang membawa sebuah meja yang titutupi taplak yang besar. Orochimaru melepaskan jas jaketnya dan menyerahkannnya kepada Kabuto yang melipatnya dengan hati-hati. Shikamaru heran kenapa Orochimaru memakai jas jaket jika ia langsung melepaskannya.

„Ya sepertinya Orochimaru akan memanggil para siluman dari dunia sana," sang pembawa acara berkomentar.

Orochimaru membuat beberapa segel dan sebuah ular boa muncul. Ular itu menatap kamera dan para penonton dengan tatapan lapar. Semua penonton menjadi pucat pasi. Lalu ular itu menghilang.

„Luar biasa! Benar-benar luar biasa! Tepuk tangan untuk Mr. Orochimaru sang Iluminator!"

Para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan lemah. Shikamaru berpikir, kalau teknik summon kita semua sudah tahu…

„Dan sekarang Orochimaru akan memanggil para arwah dari dunia sana!"

Semua tokoh menjerit saat Orochimaru berguman, „ninjutsu tense-"

Acaranya distop dan terlihat slogan FF-TV di layar dengan tulisan: maaf saat ini kami ada masalah teknis. Satu jam kemudian acaranya dilanjutkan. Dengan panggung yang amburadul.

"Ya sepertinya kami ada kesalahan teknis kecil, haha…" sang pembawa acara tertawa malu. "Baiklah karena waktunya sudah habis, sebenarnya sudah tengat dari rencana, acara pembukaan sampai disini. Minggu depan kami akan mulai dengan pasangan pertama kami. Untuk kalian para pemirsa kami akan mengundi pasangan pertama sekarang!"

Semua tokoh Naruto menjerit, „APA?"

Roda jodoh cewek diputar pertama. Para cewek dengan antusias dan takut melihat nama mereka melewati titik. Roda itu perlahan-lahan menjadi lambat. Panah merah dengan ujung hati melewati nama Tenten… Shion… Tsunade… Hanabi…dan berhenti pada nama Sakura.

Kunoichi berambut pink tidak bisa mempercayainya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkin saja pasangannya…

Jauh dari bumi, di suatu tempat di surga dan akhirat yang paling nirwana, sang Dewa bermeditasi. Beliau mendengarkan para doa dan permohonan semua makhluk ciptaannya. Ada yang memohon dengan suara kecil, ada yang memohon lebih sehingga suara doanya terdengar lebih keras di telinga Dewa. Tiba-tiba beliau mendengar seseorang berteriak ke telinganya.

„SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Seandainya Dewa nggak bisa mati, beliau sudah mati karena ketulian. Dahinya berkeringat. (Maksudnya wajahnya seperti ini ._.!)

"Demi Kami-sama, cukup! Jangan berteriak!" dengan frustasi sang Dewa mengabulkan permohon siapa pun itu.

Kembali ke bumi. Sakura memelototi roda jodoh cowok yang semakin pelan. Panah merah melewati nama Shikamaru… Deidara… Gaara… Orochimaru… Yamato… Zetsu… lalu berakhir pada nama Sasuke. Karin dan Ino menjerit. Sasuke menghela napas. Setidaknya ia tidak mendapatkan orang gila atau orang aneh. Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura yang telah menjadi patung karena tidak bisa mempercayai nasib baiknya.

"Mohon bantuannya," Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura, lalu melewatinya. Sakura masih menjadi patung.

"Ya sekian dulu acara Kontak Jodoh ala Naruto. Bagi para pemirsa ada undian dengan hadiah menarik. Jawab saja pertanyaannya dan orang ketujuh yang menjawabnya dengan benar boleh memilih pasangan di ronde kedua dan akan menjadi bintang tamu. Pertanyaanya adalah: apa kepanjangannya FF-TV? Kirim jawabannya sebagai private message ke profil sang Author. Ingat, jawaban ketujuh yang benar boleh memilih pasangan di ronde kedua dan menjadi bintang tamu. Saya Angel, undur diri dulu. Jangan lewatkan ronde sasusaku, sampai minggu depan."

Para kamera memfokus ke panggung yang masih diperbaiki. Naruto mencoba sekuat tenaga membuat Sakura kembali sadar. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Karin memandang Sakura dengan iri sambil berbisik, "acara minggu depan akan kuhancurkan… bagaimanapun caranya. Tidak akan kubiarkan sasusaku terjadi."

* * *

Semua tokoh Naruto di belakang panggung: …

Saya: Reviewwwww deh. Kelangsungan acara ini ada di tangan kalian.

Naruto: Kenapa harus membuat fanfic menjemukan seperti ini?

Saya: Karena saya seorang Author yang ini menulis semua genre, kemarin romantis, hari ini lucu dan humoris, besok bisa menyeramkan atau _dark._ Cerita fanfic selalu berdasarkan mood dan selera saya. Seperti dengan makanan, hari ini bakso, besok cap cay…

Kiba: Author yang satu ini sudah nggak waras…

Saya: Biar para pembaca yang memutuskan. Oh ya undiannya beneran lho. Sampai jumpa pada fanfic selanjutnya! Oh ya… soal Karin, kalau ada penggemar Karin yang baca fanfic ini, maaf ya. Tapi jujur, asyik sekali menampilkan Karin seperti itu. Sekali lagi maaf. ^^!


End file.
